Big Sky Country, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Big Sky Country, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (finished Book 1) * Import now! (Choice 2) * Play without importing. (Skip to Choice 4) Choice 2 ' * Beautiful Braids (Female) / Windblown Blond (Male) (�� 15) * Current Hairstyle '''Choice 3 ' * I love it! (Skip to Choice 6) * I want to start over. 'Choice 4 ' * Man. * Woman. 'Choice 5 ' * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 '''Choice 5 (Male) * Windblown Blond (�� 15) * Classic Cropped (�� 15) * Tousled Redhead (��15) * Short Blonde * Short Black * Medium Curly Choice 5 (Female) * Beautiful Braids (�� 15) * Golden Locks (��15) * Captivating Curls (��15) * Ombre Half-up * Medium Brown * Short Curls Choice 5 * I love it! * Let's try something else. (Return to Choice 4) Choice 6 (Importing Choices) * No, I like my name. (Skip Choice 7) * Yes, I'd like to change my name. (Choice 7) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name: Default is "Morgan". Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's last name: Default is "Garrity". Diamond Choice 1 (If you adopted the mare in Book 1, Chapter 5) * No, I like her name. (Skip Diamond Choice 2) * Yes, I'd like to change her name. Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your horse's name: Default is "Seabiscuit". Chapter One: The New Normal Choices Choice 1 * Reminisce about my time here. (Watch a recap) * Get an early start to my day. (No effect) Choice 2 * He seems very excited. (No effect) Choice 3 * Passionate Kisses (Female) / Smoky Mountain Rain (Male) (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 4 * But I can handle it! (No effect) * Can I hire an assistant or something? (No effect) Choice 5-7 This is a timed choice. Option order is random * Steady! (+Milk) * Shake! (-Milk) * Shake! (-Milk) If the timer ends, you shake and get -Milk. Choice 8 * I'm naturally gifted at pretty much everything. (No effect) * I had a pretty amazing teacher, don't you remember? (No effect) Choice 9 * I'm glad you get to follow your dreams again. (No effect) * At least you're hot as hell when you ride. (No effect) Choice 10 * Nothing I can't manage. (No effect) * Never-ending! (No effect) Choice 11 * Go for a ride with Sawyer. (�� 12) * Get back to my chores. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Hold onto Sawyer's waist. (No effect) * Hold onto Dolly's saddle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * The apple orchard. (No effect) * The bonfire spot. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * I'm excited for what's to come! (No effect) * I'm worried I'm not cut out for ranch life. (No effect) * I can't possibly have regrets with a sexy cowboy distracting me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Thank him. (No effect) " " Choice 12 * Just give me ten minutes to get my will to live back. (No effect) * Wanna hear about what a great farmhand I am? (No effect) * Why don't you lie down beside me for a while? (No effect) Choice 13 * What's up with you? (No effect) * Never mind. (No effect) Choice 14 * Call out to her. (No effect) * Run over and hug her. (No effect) * Wolf-whistle! (No effect) Choice 15 * I don't see why you and Percy can't just split it. (No effect) * You're gonna destroy your brother! (No effect) Choice 16 * We need your help, STAT! (No effect) * You're looking particularly gorgeous today. (No effect) Choice 17 * Laundry detergent. (No effect) * Fruits and veggies. (No effect) * Ice cream! (No effect) Choice 18 * That doesn't bode well! (No effect) * I don't know how Sweetridge has put up with him for so long. (No effect) Choice 19 * Go to lunch with Asha. (�� 15) * Help Dallas with his homesickness. (�� 15) * Grab a drink with Juliette. (�� 15) * Wait for the meeting. (No effect) You can choose all of the above. Diamond Choice 5 (Asha) * Exhausting. (No effect) * Satisfying. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Asha) * Traditional turkey dinner. (No effect) * Christmas pudding and custard. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Asha) * How's the store going? (No effect) * How's living with a teenager? (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 8 (Asha) * This gives me an idea... (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Asha) * Sweep Asha into a kiss! (No effect) * Kiss her cheek. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Dallas) * I never pegged you as the library type! (No effect) * This explains a lot about you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Dallas) * 'Happy birthday.' (No effect) * How you never stop thinking about her. (No effect) * The fact that you're safe. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 7 (Dallas) * You're right, you can't live like this anymore. (No effect) * You're not thinking of skipping town, are you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Dallas) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Juliette) * Beer (No effect) * Bourbon (No effect) * Turpentine (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Juliette) * You really want to run the ranch? (No effect) * You're ready for this responsibility? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Juliette) * You're giving me too much credit. (No effect) * I am incredibly inspiring, yes. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Juliette) * Kiss her. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) " " Choice 20 * Leonardo (No effect) * Charlie (No effect) * Judy (No effect) * Colt (No effect) Chapter Two: Sweetridge, USA Choices Choice 1 * Asha practically runs it already. (No effect) * I'm sure we can find someone. (No effect) Choice 2 * Cassie's right, you're a hero! (No effect) * I'm so glad you're not hurt. (No effect) Choice 3 * Are you gonna introduce us? (No effect) * What're you talking about? (No effect) Choice 4 * This is so exciting! (No effect) * He's cute! (No effect) Choice 5 * You're nervous. (No effect) * It can't get here soon enough! (No effect) Choice 6 * Boost Brooklynne's confidence! (�� 17) * Try to reassure her. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *How's it going with your dad? (No effect) *How'd your mom react when you told her you wanted to stay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Stunning! (No effect) *Confident! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Once or twice. (No effect) *Oh yeah, we moved all the time. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * Did Calhoun give you any hints he was stepping down? (No effect) * Is every town meeting that eventful? (No effect) Choice 8 * You're perfect for the job! (No effect) * You've practically been doing it for years anyway! (No effect) Choice 9 * Convince Asha to take a break with you! (�� 16) * Walk her back. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 *Triple lattes. (No effect) *Mochacchinos with extra chocolate sauce. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Take a big sip! Diamond Choice 6 *What's the real reason you won't run for mayor? (No effect) *Are you really gonna let Tate take over the town? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Think of all the good you could do in office! (No effect) *Don't you feel like you have a responsibility to run? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Kiss her. (No effect) *Say goodnight. (No effect) " " Choice 10 * Mayor Calhoun's stepping down! (No effect) * Dallas saved a little girl from being crushed! (No effect) * Brooklynne brought a TV producer to town! (No effect) Choice 11 * That was incredible! (No effect) * That looked dangerous! (No effect) Choice 12 * You're still being careful, right? (No effect) * Should you be going so hard on your first day back? (No effect) Choice 13 * Make dinner with Sawyer. (�� 20) * Do it alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *Spice BBQ skewers. *Handmade pasta. *Brisket stew. Diamond Choice 10 *I feel so comfortable here with you. *This place already feels like home. Diamond Choice 11 *Kiss Sawyer instead! *Let him taste. Diamond Choice 12 *A lot happier than when I first met him. (No effect) *Like he's recovering well. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *Just for Brooklynne! Diamond Choice 14 *I hope they like it... " " Choice 14 * Ask Brooklynne about Bentley Johnson. (No effect) * Ask Cliff about Jasper Tate. (No effect) Chapter Three: The Race Is On Choices Choice 1 (if you ended the feud in Book 1) * Wow. You guys really put that feud behind you, huh? (No effect) * What kind of partnership could rival ranches have? (No effect) Choice 1 (If you didn't end the feud in Book 1) * They must've done something really bad to warrant an in-person visit. (No effect) * Colt was right! It's the end of the world! (No effect) Choice 2 * De-lish! (No effect) Choice 3 * Juliette's right. You need to be prepared for anything! (No effect) * Percy's right. This deal does seem stacked in our favor. (No effect) Choice 4 * What kind of something? (No effect) * Are you propositioning me in front of Cliff? (No effect) Choice 5 * Close my eyes. (No effect) * Peek! (No effect) Choice 6 * Adopt the piglet! (�� 18) * Leave him behind. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Name the piglet Default is "Bacon." Diamond Choice 2 *Feed him. (No effect) *Play with him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Thank her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I got a pig! (No effect) *It's a rare breed of pink, hairless dog? (No effect) " " Choice 8 * You don't half-ass anything, do you? (No effect) * Where's my 'Vote For Asha' t-shirt? (No effect) Choice 9 * That's perfect! (No effect) * Were you out of options? (No effect) Choice 10 * Bet it all on Roanhorse! (No effect) * The Sweetridge we deserve! (No effect) * Something hip, like... #GreaterThanTate! (No effect) Choice 11 * What do you want with Dallas? (No effect) * What's going on? (No effect) Choice 12 * Bentley has resources. We should try to use them to our advantage! (No effect) * But you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. (No effect) Choice 13 * Help Dallas with the interview! (�� 16) * Let him go it alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 * We were both looking for fresh start. (No effect) * My crappy car! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Dallas saved me from a rampaging cow! (No effect) * We started working together. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Talk up Dallas's heroics! (No effect) * Urge him to say more! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * We're just friends. (Skip Diamond Choice 9) * You caught us. We're together. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Give him a hug. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 * See? It wasn't so bad. (No effect) * I'm really proud of you. (No effect) Choice 14 * Judy's Cafe! (No effect) * The Rusty Gate Bar! (No effect) Choice 15 *Suggest Curly give him a tour! (�� 17) *Stay out of it. ( ) Diamond Choice 11 * Why'd you invite me? (No effect) * Why are you being so weird? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Religious (Path A) *Political (No Effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Path A) *Tragic (No Effect) *Stupid (No Effect) Diamond Choice 14 *Bye, Bentley! (No Effect) *Curly, I don't think you needed me here at all. (No Effect) " " Chapter Four: This Ain't Your First Rodeo Choices Choice 1 * Leaflets. (No effect) Choice 2 * How'd they rope you into this? (No effect) * When are you heading back to your mom's? (No effect) Choice 3 * We're not being cocky enough. (No effect) * We should be on our guard around Jasper Tate. (No effect) Choice 4 * Make campaign buttons with Asha! (��15) * Head back to the ranch instead. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Same here (No effect) *Are you serious? (No effect) *Not even with someone like, oh I don't know... Me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Mixed nuts (No effect) *Cheetah cakes (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Number 500! Diamond Choice 4 *Excited? (No effect) *Nervous? (No effect) *Ready? (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss Asha! (No effect) *Hug her (No effect) Choice 5 * Are you feeling jealous? (No effect) * Don't worry, he still loves you. (No effect) Choice 6 * Are you two planning on doing this until midnight? (No effect) * This is the hottest thing I've ever seen. (No effect) Choice 7 * Learn a rodeo trick from Sawyer! (��16) * Finish your evening chores. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 * Always. (No effect) * Nah, I got this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Warn a girl/guy next time! (No effect) * Maybe you need to join me up here... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8, 9 & 10 These are timed choices! Match your movements to the prompts as they pop up on-screen! *Center! *Left! *Right! Diamond Choice 11 * Kiss Sawyer! (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) " " Choice 8 * Yeah, what you said... (No effect) Choice 9 * Raised on Country (Female) / Wild and Blue (Male) (��25) ( ) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 10 * You guys must be so proud of Sawyer! (No effect) * Do you think Sawyer actually stands a chance? (No effect) Choice 11 * I'm sure he's grown out of that by now. (No effect) * 'Cautious' doesn't win rodeos. (No effect) Choice 12 * He's got buttons too?! (No effect) Choice 13 * It doesn't even mean anything! (No effect) * He's clearly compensating for something! (No effect) Choice 14 * Is the only thief here. (No effect) * Didn't invent campaign buttons. (No effect) Choice 15 * Your vision for Sweetridge! (No effect) * Your experience! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Premium Outift) *Shouldn't you be getting ready for your own ride? (No effect) *Come to appreciate the view? (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Premium Outift) This is a timed choice. *Slow down! *Jump off! (+Rodeo) If the timer runs out ? Diamond Choice 14 (Premium Outfit) *Chase 'im! (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 (Premium Outfit) This is a timed choice. *Counter clockwise! (+Rodeo) *Clockwise! If the timer runs out ? Diamond Choice 16 (Premium Outfit) *Tackle him to the ground! (No effect) Diamond Choice 17 (Premium Outfit) *Tie 'im up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 18 (Premium Outift) *Kiss him good luck! (No effect) *Shake his hand. (No effect) Choice 16 * He'll wipe the floor with these other guys. (No effect) * Is it normal for spectators to feel this nervous? (No effect) Choice 17 * Show Cherry Pie who's boss! (No effect) * Don't do anything stupid! (No effect) * Show 'em you're more than just a pretty face! (No effect) Choice 18 * Ohhhmyyygoddd... (No effect) * I can't look! (No effect) Choice 19 * A kiss! (No effect) * A high five! (No effect) Chapter Five: The Sweetridge Derby Choices Choice 1 * What happened to supporting each other? (No effect) * What does that have to do with anything? (No effect) Choice 2 * Damn, that's heavy. (No effect) Choice 3 * Have you ever heard of a spreadsheet? (No effect) * You do all this by hand? (No effect) Choice 4 * Pop the hood. (No effect) Choice 5 * I'm still confused. What's going on? (No effect) * Does anyone else think he's way too excited about this? (No effect) Choice 6 * Get tractor lessons from Dallas! (�� 16) * Let Dallas test out the fixes. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Take his hand! (No effect) *Get up on my own. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I'm basically a pro! (No effect) *Never. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Make sure it's in neutral. (No effect) *Ask for help reaching it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Turn left. ⬅ Correct *Keep going straight. (No effect) *Turn right. ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 5 *Your mom sounds like a force to be reckoned with. (No effect) *Did your brother get you into trouble often? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss Dallas! (No effect) *Hug him. (No effect) Choice 7 * We were born ready! (No effect) * I'm ready for anything where you're concerned. (No effect) Choice 8 * We're doin' this. (No effect) Choices 9-11 are not timed if you took lessons from Dallas. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Shift to second gear! (+Race) ⬅ Correct * Go straight to third gear! (-Race) If the timer ends, -Race Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Turn left (+Race) ⬅ Correct * Turn right. (-Race) * Go straight??? (-Race) If the timer ends, -Race Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Hit the gas (-Race) * Hit the brake! (+Race) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, -Race " " if you got 2 or more +Race. Choice 12 * Crying to your mommy again? Pathetic. (No effect) * Juliette can run circles around you. (No effect) * Eat horse crap! (No effect) Choice 13 * The best company! (No effect) * The best place! (No effect) Choice 14 * I think hell must've just frozen over! (No effect) * What's wrong with you? (No effect) Choice 15 * Convince Curly to invite Bentley to the bonfire! (�� 18) * Stay out of it. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 *Curly here was really worried about you. (No effect) *We were about to send out a search party. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Drink! (No effect) *Dance! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 *It was the lifestyle. (No effect) *The sense of community. (No effect) *I met someone.(No effect) Choice 16 * Percy's doing this to you on purpose. (No effect) * Your brother is getting on my last nerve! Choice 17 * Stargaze wit Sawyer. (�� 19) * Swim with Juliette. (�� 19) * Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 10 (Sawyer) *I love it! (No effect) *It's fine for now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Sawyer) *Will you leave Sweetridge for good? (No effect) *Will you turn it into a career again? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Sawyer) *Tell me more about how you're obsessed with me. (No effect) *You can't let yourself get distracted! (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Sawyer) *Kiss Sawyer. (No effect) *Massage him. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Juliette) *Swing into the water. (No effect) *Do a cannonball! Diamond Choice 11 (Juliette) *I'm the lucky one. (No effect) *Thaw was all you. 'Diamond Choice 12 (Juliette) *Kiss Juliette. (No effect) *Hug her. Chapter Six: Life is a Highway Choices Choice 1 * Sawyer wins the rodeo! (No effect) * Dallas's mom is okay. (No effect) Choice 2 * Old Town Road (�� 25) ( ) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 3 * Dallas (No effect) * Sawyer (No effect) Choice 4 * Are you excited to see your mom again? (No effect) * Are you nervous about going back? (No effect) Choice 5 * Country-pop. (No effect) * Jazz. (No effect) * Hip hop. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Excited. (No effect) * Shocked. * Neutral. (No effect) If the timer ends, you look shocked. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Premium Outfit) *Triple OMG. Diamond Choice 2 (Premium Outfit) *Share it with the boys. (No effect) *Keep this for myself! (No effect) Choice 7 * Sawyer (No effect) * Dallas (No effect) Choice 8 * Spend the night with Sawyer. (�� 20) * Spend the night with Dallas. (�� 20) * Turn in alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 (Sawyer) * Hell yes! (No effect) * No, I wanna see all ''of you. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Sawyer)' * Kiss him everywhere. (No effect) * Touch him everywhere. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Sawyer) * You to finish what you've started. (No effect) * You to hold me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Sawyer) ' * The ranch? (No effect) * The rodeo? (No effect) ''" " '''Diamond Choice 7 (Dallas) * This could be interesting... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Dallas) * Feed one to Dallas. (No effect) * Eat it off him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Dallas) * Don't you dare stop. (No effect) * Let's slow down. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 (Dallas) * Your mom? (No effect) * The police? (No effect) " " Choice 9 * Encourage him. (No effect) * Take his hand. (No effect) Choice 10 * It's nice to meet you. (No effect) * You've raised a good man. (No effect) Choice 11 * That nurse needs their eyes checked! (No effect) * It sounds like they were just doing their job. (No effect) Choice 12 * Research Dallas's yearbooks. (�� 16) * Confront Boone without prep. ( ) Diamond Choice 11 * Senior year. (No effect) * Freshman year. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Age 18 Diamond Choice 13 * I've never seen you so happy. (No effect) * I see you've always been handsome. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 * He looks shady AF Diamond Choice 15 * That explains a lot. (No effect) * Am I about to hear a sob story about how much pressure his dad put on him? (No effect) " " Choice 13 * A friend of Dallas's. (No effect) * Someone with an interest in justice. (No effect) * Your worst nightmare. (No effect) Choice 14 ''' * On the student council? (+Boone) * In debate club? (-Boone) '''Choice 15 * Logic. (-Boone) * Empathy. (-Boone) * Family. (+Boone) Choice 16 ' * ''Unforgiven. (-Boone) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. (+Boone) If you get less than 2 +Boone you'll restart from a checkpoint before Choice 14. '''Choice 17 * Encourage Dallas to forgive Boone. ( ) * Say nothing. ( ) Chapter Seven: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Big Sky Country